


His Negligence Alternate Ending

by Rawrlove19



Series: A Brother's Negligence [2]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmare, Twins, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Alternate ending for my other one-shot, 'His Negligence'.





	

Jai was too strong for too long, but when he broke he had no one to catch him when he fell. I won't let anyone else I care about fall. I wish I could've caught Jai when he fell, but it's too late for that now. My twin was dead.  
-  
"Luke! Wake up and quit being lazy!" I heard a familiar voice yelling at me. Wait. That sounded almost like...

"Jai?!" I tackled my twin brother in a hug. Tears were streaming down my face as I clung to him. He hugged me back awkwardly, unaware of why I'm crying. That dream had just seemed so real. I literally thought my twin brother was dead. I thought that I was never going to see him again. It was literally a nightmare.

"Luke?" Jai was confused at my behavior. I never really hugged him like this for no reason, but I was so terrified I just had to. I couldn't leg go of Jai and let him disappear. Not again.

"I love you, Jai. You know that, right?" I asked him. Jai gave me a weirded out look. I was being very clingy, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Of course, Luke. I love you, too." He chuckled. "Can you let go now? You're starting to freak me out."

"Just a little bit longer." I refused. I could tell Jai was becoming really freaked out. This was not me at all, but when you have a nightmare about your twin committing suicide it changes you. I hugged him as tight as I could one more time before finally letting him go.

"That must have been some dream." He commented, immediately backing away from me. "What was it about."

"Um. You know. Things." I didn't want to tell him because of the slim possibility of him getting ideas from it. I couldn't lose Jai. Not again.

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to elaborate?"

"No." I was not going to tell him. I knew that the fear I had of him actually doing it was irrational, but I couldn't take any chances.

"Luke..." Jai frowned, obviously offended by my lack of trust. Shaking his head, Jai turned and walked out of the room. Seeing him leave made my heart speed up. It was stupid, but I couldn't let him out of my sight.

"Jai! Wait." I called, running after him. He turned and faced me with a questioning look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"To my room." He said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world before turning and continuing on to his room. I followed close behind him. "Luke, can I help you?" 

"No." 

"Then why are you following me?" Jai was exasperated. I couldn't blame him, really, but my dream was fresh on my mind and I didn't like the thought of him alone. 

"I'm coming with you." I spoke like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Jai's eye started twitching in annoyance.

"Since when do you want to actually spend time with me?" He snarled. I had clearly made him angry, which was the opposite of what I wanted to do.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered.

"So? Go find Beau. You know I'm not good at comforting people." Jai reasoned.

"Beau can't fix this one. I just need to make sure you're still okay...." I trailed off as we reached his door, realizing I had already said too much.

"Oh. Did I die in your dream?" Jai joked with his twisted sense of humor.

"Yes." I admitted and then decided to just come clean. "You...you killed yourself."

"What?" Jai turned to look at me wide-eyed.

"We got in a fight and you killed yourself." I whispered. Jai smiled grimly at me before wrapping me up in a hug.

"I hate to break to you, Luke, but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I laughed at his words as more tears came to my eyes. "Plus, if I die I'm taking you with me. You're crazy if you think I won't!"

Only Jai would cheer me up with that logic.


End file.
